Doctor Wars
by Jedi Phantom Tribute Time Lord
Summary: Yup, I'm really doing it XD this is gonna center about my two OC's, Sabrina Song and Sarah Skywalker :P Notw: Sarah does not actually look how i describe her in this story, it's simply to the plot line :D


**A/N: **Yeah, I'm really doing it XD Doctor Who Star Wars crossover XP oh just wait, one of the stories i'm working on will be worse :3

* * *

The dry, coarse sand blew around in the hot Tatooine breeze, the twin suns setting slowly in the west and south.

A teenaged girl, a Jedi Padawan, recognizable by her padawan braid, Jedi garments and lightsaber, sat on a high sand dune, watching the setting suns, her dirty blonde hair being blown back by the hot, dry breeze.

Though she was watching the suns set, her watchful light blue gaze darted to the sand dune in front of her, and occasionally behind her, for signs of her Master.

After a while, once the suns had set and the temperatures, though still warm, had dropped to their lowest point, she grew tired, and forgot to be as mindful of her surroundings.

She scrambled to her feet and spun around as she heard a lightsaber being ignited to see her Master standing a few feet behind her.

"If I was a Sith I would have killed you before you even knew what had happened." He said chidingly.

"Yes, Master Skywalker." The girl said, looking down to the coarse sand, ashamed at herself for lowering her guard.

"Sarah, you have to learn to pay attention for long periods of time if you're going to be a Jedi." Master Skywalker, more commonly known as Anakin, sighed.

"I know master, I am trying, it just gets harder and harder the longer I'm left on these dunes." Sarah Naberrie sighed.

"I know it's hard, especially for someone your age, but it gets easier with practice." He said gently before tilting her head up and looking her in the eyes. "Don't take everything I say so harshly, I just don't want to lose you."

Sarah smiled. What most didn't know was that Master Skywalker was her father, even though it was forbidden for Jedi to marry and have children. Her mother was the senator, and a former queen, of Naboo, named Padmé Amidala.

Few knew her mother's real name was Naberrie, even if they knew Amidala was a name given to her when she became queen of Naboo, which is why it was used as Sarah's last name, so not to arouse suspicion.

"I know, daddy." She chuckled, hugging her father.

"Good girl." Anakin laughed, hugging Sarah and kissing her forehead. "How's your arm?" He asked as they began trekking back to their ship.

Sarah looked down at her right arm, which was composed of metal and wires and a fake nervous system that linked into hers at the elbow, much like her fathers left arm did.

A week or so ago, she had been careless in a fight and a droid had blasted her arm half off. Being the only Jedi there, as it was the first mission she had been entrusted with, with only a few clone commandos to try and talk sense into her, she completely cut it off without a second thought, and she was still getting used to the cybernetic arm.

"Better." she mumbled, still feeling guilty about the whole situation, especially since her dad had chewed her out when he found out.

"Good, I don't like thinking about taking you to Mos Espa with your arm in that state." Anakin sighed.

"And yet it's fine for me to sit on the sand dunes where Tuscan Raiders could find and kill me? Or Hutts sell me into slavery?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Hutts don't come to the dunes often, and even then, they would sell you back to the Republic, not into slavery. Besides, you can handle yourself against Tuscan Raiders, they're no more than animals." Anakin said quickly, not wishing to discuss the topic any more then needed.

"So I get to go see where you grew up tomorrow?" Sarah asked, changing the subject.

"Sadly." Anakin chuckled, ruffling Sarah's hair.

"Can't wait then. Naboo gets boring after a while." Sarah giggled as they reached the ship, looking over at the "civilization" that was Mos Espa in the far distance before boarding the ship for the night.


End file.
